What hurts the most
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: Yami breaks up with Yugi. How does Yugi take it? Will Yami ever take him back or stay with Tea? Read and find out. 1st fic. Be nice. Take pitty on me. :D
1. The break up

**Me: Ok, ok, ok I know this isn't the fic with my oc in but I listened to a song and then I was like STORY IDEA! So yeah this is my first fic. Pairings are Puzzle, Thief, Bronze, Puppy TeaxTristan and DukexSerenity. No likey no ready. Simple as. The yami's have their own bodies! Rating...cause I felt like people! Lol! Being hyper is fun!**

**Adis: Ok then let's get this show on the road! Yami disclaimer!**

**Yami: Damn you! Yuppers2dat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song What hurts the most (the Nightcore version) or any other stuff that is owned by other people. Now read the darn story!**

**Yugi: He's cranky cause I wouldn't do his homework. Read on everyone :D**

Yugi was beaten up every day by bullies no matter where he went there was always a bully waiting. Until one day he completed the millennium puzzle which unleashed an Egyptian pharaoh's spirit. Yugi stopped getting bullied, got friends and found out what the pharaoh called himself. It turned out Yami the spirit guy had no clue who he was. A bunch of stuff happened with bad guys. Wait why am I tell you people this? You already know. Any way instead of going to the afterlife Yami stayed because he loved Yugi. So they all went home and told each other how they felt. **(see pairing list to see who said what)**

We join them now three months later. Yugi and Yami's relationship was at a difficult stage. The stage where Yami always said fluffy stuff to Yugi and where Yugi never had time to say stuff back due to exam revision. He hardly ever spoke to Yami. This hurt his dark half a lot. Solomon Moto, Yugi's Grandpa could see this was affecting their relationship and told Yugi time and time again about it but all Yugi said in response was;

"Grandpa I know what I'm doing!"

Yugi was sitting in his room revising for his math exam. He wasn't getting very far in fact he was just sitting there watching rain drops slid down the window pain and thinking about Yami.

'Yami, Yami, Yami he's so wonderful...I love him so...I've told him that...er I don't know how many times...Wait a sec! I haven't said much to him in weeks! STUPID REVISION! Well as soon as he gets home I'm gonna have a quiet evening alone with him. Yeah! That's what I'll do!'

The buzzing of his phone dragged him out of his day dream.

"Hello Yami!" Yugi chirped into the phone.

"Aibou, we need to talk. Now" Yami said in a sad but serious voice.

"Uh...Ok"

"Meet me in the park. Now. Talk with you there. Bye" Yami hung up the phone.

Yugi put his phone in his pocket and ran out of the house. Not bothering to put a coat on even thought it was chucking it down. Yugi was too worried about why his other half sounded like he did.

'It must be important' Yugi thought running into the park. He spun round in circles a couple of times before he spotted his koi. Running over he noticed Yami had a sad look in his eye.

"Hi Yami. What did you want to talk about?" He said hugging Yami tightly.

"Hello Yugi" Yami said pushing the short teen off him, "I wanted to talk about us..."

"How do you mean?"

"Yugi you never have time for me. I feel like I don't matter to you anymore..."

"You do Yami! You do!" Yugi searched Yami's crimson eyes for any sign of forgiveness but he found nothing, "Don't do this Yami. Please." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Yugi. We've grown apart. It's clear to me that school is more important to you than me..."

"Yami! That's not true!"

"It's over Yugi. I-I'm sorry." Yami said tears rolling down his face. He side stepped Yugi and slowly started walking away.

"YAMI! NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY!" But Yami was gone he heard nothing of what Yugi said. Yugi's world was crashing down as Yami walked away. He was dying inside. He felt his heart breaking. Yugi sank down onto his knees sobbing. Letting the tears and rain wash all over him.

A few hours later Yugi entered the Game shop. He ran up to his and Yami's room. All of Yami's stuff was gone. Fresh tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh Yugi I'm so sorry." Grandpa said making his way over to his sobbing grandson.

"Grandpa! You were right!" Yugi said turning to face the old man.

"It's gonna be ok. Trust me Yugi." Solomon held Yugi close praying that everything was really gonna be ok.

**Me: Ok the end of chapter one.**

**Adis: Yay! I like semi cliff-hangers!**

**Yami: Why did you make me break up with Yugi!?**

**Me: cause I can Mr. Moody**

**Yugi: That was mean.**

**Grandpa: Now, now Yugi and Yami calm down.**

**Both: Sorry Grandpa**

**Me: Ok I want reviews people. Reviews. You want more. Then review. Internet cookies for anyone who does! **

**Adis: Help and improves welcome. Be nice now...Oh and any flames will get you locked in a room with Bakura.**

**Bakura: YAY! **


	2. The slap part 1

**Yay! I got reviews! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added me and stuff. I forgot to mention that there is a little bit of YamixTea but not much. I was gonna update yesterday but I didn't know how. Lol any way it's here now.**

**Adis: Good thing we didn't get flames.**

**Joey: Can I have a hat?**

**Me: No. Any way here you all go a chapter and internet cookies! *Chucks internet cookies at reviewers and stuff* Seto disclaimer!**

**Seto: This is what my life has come to. Y2D doesn't own anything but her ocs and stories.**

**Me: Ocs in this chapter and onward check my profile to read up on them. Oh if you guys find this anywhere else tell me cause I'm not anywhere else :D read on.**

Yugi woke up the next day feeling like he had run a mile. But in truth he had just been worrying about the day ahead of him. Getting dressed and heading down stairs he put a false smile on his face.

"Good morning Yugi! How are you feeling?" Grandpa said.

"Just great!" He lied.

Yugi sat down at the table and pretended to eat the soggy toast his Grandpa made for him. He glanced up at the clock.

'Damn, it's a while until I need to get to school. This is awkward.' He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna be late! Bye Grandpa!" Yugi said picking up his bag and chucking his toast away before he left the game shop. He made it to school early and just moped in the form room waiting for everyone to come in. The first of his friends to come in were Joey and Tristan.

"Hi guys!" Yugi said as if the weekend never happened.

"Oh hello Yugi." Joey said with a stiff voice.

"Uh-hi Yugi..." Tristan said nervously.

"What's up?"

"Er..." They both said. Just then Tea and Yami came in holding hands with the rest of the group. Yugi gulped and shifted uneasily in his chair.

"U-u-uh h-h-hi g-g-guys" he stuttered out. Most of them gave him a disgusted look.

"Did ya hear da big news? Yami an' Tea hooke' up!" Joey said trying to ease the tension. **(Well done)**

"Oh...That is news...I'm v-very h-happy for you two" Yugi said his voice wavering.

"Yes it is! Now Yugi the thing is...You can't hang out with us any more...it's too awkward." Tea said sounding like she was pleased with it.

"That's not very nice" a small voice said.

"You're right my little light it's not" another voice said.

"Uh-huh. Hon you 100% right" Mai said dragging her sister and her sister's yami forward.

"Who said that?" the small voice said.

"Me. Tea. Who the hell are you?" Tea said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Stardust and this is Shadowi" Stardust pointed to the person next to her, "I don't like what you said take it back!"

"Make me."

SLAP! Stardust slapped Tea.

**Me: Cliff hanger! Fun! OK next chapter? Review then you'll get it. Short? Yeh but better than nothing.**

**Adis: No flames!**


	3. The slap part 2

**Yay! I got a review...eventually...You're all getting this chapter thanks to **Shadows of the Midnight Wolf **My faithful reviewer! I hope I keep getting reviews and people adding this story and stuff. *Throws Shadows of the Midnight wolf and Yugi plushie and the people who added and stuff some internet cookies* Keep on reviewing guys.**

**Adis: You old softie. We don't care old or new just a review. Joey disclaimer!**

**Joey: Yuppers ain't owning nothing!**

**Ryou: you sounded Essex! **

**Joey: I've been watching soap operas...**

**Me: read on folks...**

Tea stood there stunned. She had never been slapped in her life.

"Whoop! Way to go my hikari!" Shadowi said punching the air.

"You! Are mean an horrible! And I hate you! And you!" she pointed to Shadowi "And you Mai!" Tea making a lung for Stardust but she was held back by Yami who's shaking his head. Yami and the others go to their seats. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

*Break time*

Yugi sat alone under the cherry blossom tree. He was watching Yami and his old friends sitting around laughing. He didn't even notice tears were rolling down his pale cheeks until a hand waved a tissue in front of his face. Yugi looked up and shrank back in horror as he saw Ushio his old bully standing there with a tissue in his hand.

"Please leave me alone!" Yugi cried out curling up into a ball.

"Huh? Yugi I'm not gonna hurt you. You're crying you know" Ushio said with a touch of concern in his voice. Yugi uncurled and felt his wet cheek.

"Oh...um thank you..." he said taking the tissue and dabbing his eyes. He never thought Ushio could be kind.

"Yugi...I'm sorry...I was jealous of your happiness and your ability to show kindness to others. I'm sorry that I bullied you." Yugi was stunned. In all his life he never thought this would happen.

"Oh...I accept your apology Ushio...I guess..." he sniffed. Ushio ruffled Yugi's hair before walking off. Yugi sighed as the bell rang and he made his way to his next lesson. It was music. He sat at the back of the class as Mr. Fiddle droned on about Ra knows what.

"Mr. Moto...MR. MOTO!" Mr. Fiddle said losing his patients.

"Huh!?" Yugi said as the class laughed at his foolishness.

"Come up here and play your guitar! Show everyone what it is too work hard at something!" he said making wild arm gestures as he did. Yugi mentally sighed and walked up and played Bass is Kicking (the Trance version) on his guitar. Mr. Fiddle was a little confused by this but this was Yugi's music taste after all. After he had finished the whole class erupted in to applause a couple of people whistled. As he walked back to his seat he was pleased to see his former friend's faces were completely shocked. They never knew Yugi could play like that...at all.

*Lunch*

Yugi finally made his way out of the dinner hall. So many people had been begging him to play his guitar.

'Gossip travels fast here.' He thought to himself as he randomly chose a corridor and walked down it. It lead him to the music block where hardly anyone hung out. He hummed happily to himself before realising that he would be late to registration if he didn't start running.

*End of the day*

The rest of the school day was uneventful and Yugi was looking forward to sharing his news about musi. It was oddly quiet. His Grandpa would normally be around waiting for him. Walking into the kitchen Yugi saw a not pinned to the fridge. It said:

Yugi,

Off on another dig. Food all stocked up. Money in the draw. I'll be back in a couple of months.

Love Grandpa.

Ps. Don't burn down the shop. Don't get in trouble and can you look for my socks?

Yugi sighed as he went upstairs to do his homework.

'So much for talking with my ONLY family'

**Ok that's all for now.**

**Adis: Well that was boring.**

**Me: Oh right yeah it was a filler...**

**Adis: No one is gonna carry on reading this**

**Me: I'm sorry but it can't all be slapping Tea 24.7. It gets better next chapter.**

**Adis: This was long...how come you're not making it longer?**

**Me: Cause Harrow is on soon and I wanna watch it. Sorry TV before this.**

**Adis: Weak...**

**Me: Review! No flames. More reviews I get the soon I start typing chapter 4.**


	4. Lets get this show on the road

**Yay! I got one review! I feel happy even though it's just one! I should be angry...Not at you guys just at some STUPID IDOIT at school who's been giving me grief for the past year. And a guest review forgot bout that. Sorry. *Chucks chocolate at people***

**Adis: You had loads of mistakes in your last chapter**

**Me: Yeah but I'm gonna fix that...maybe...Marik disclaimer!**

**Marik: Uh...Yuppers2dat doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or stuff.**

**Me: Read on**

***Mindlink***

We join Yugi now a couple of weeks later. He had not heard from his Grandpa and his ex friends have still been behaving like jerks. He sighed as he walked into school this was gonna be another day of hell.

*Lunch*

The music block was full of students gathered around some unknown object to Yugi.

'There goes my peaceful lunch' he thought bitterly to himself. He shoved his way to the front not noticing that he stood on Ryou's foot. There was a sing up sheet for the school talent show. No one had signed it yet.

"Hay Yuge! Ya should go for it!" yelled Joey in his Brooklyn accent "Or are ya too chicken!" Joey stared making chicken noises and everyone laughed at Yugi. Yugi had enough. Joey used to bully him and he wasn't gonna let it start again.

"FINE I WILL!" Yugi roared over the crowed stunning them into silence.

He signed his name and yelled "ANYONE ELSE MAN ENOUGH TO CALL ME CHICKEN? TO MY FACE?" no one said a word. With that Yugi left them there to stare at his name on the sheet.

*Wow. Kura did you ever think Yugi could yell like that*

*No.*

*We must tell Yami and the others*

*Go ahead tell Pharaoh that his light is entering the contest. Give him another reason to hurt Yugi by beating him.* Ryou felt venom leek through the mindlink.

*Oh...well if you put it that way. We must stop Yami from entering.*

*Fine*

Yugi sat lazily under the cherry blossom tree. It was his free period and he had nothing to do. He was thinking about what he was going to do in the contest. He had this sudden image of Yami in his head. Then he had an idea. He pulled out his note book and started scribbling furiously on to the paper.

Stardust was alone. She had somehow lost her yami in the music block.

*Shadowi. What are you doing?*

*I was signing us up for the talent contest. We're in a team. You, Me, Mai and Ushio.*

*SHADOWI! DID YOU THINK TO ASK US?!*

*Ooops. I forgot about you.*

*Where are you?*

"Behind you." Stardust whipped round to find her smirking yami, sister and Ushio.

"GUYS!"

"Sorry hon" Mai said raising her hands in defence.

"We're in a band. You're Key board. Ushio is drums. I'm electric guitar. Mai is our back stage person. She does all the lights and smoke." Shadowi said jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas time.

"Don't forget costumes hon"

"Oh yeah. But we need a singer..."

"Worry about that later. It's time to go home!" Stardust said dragging her sister and yami away "Bye Ushio"

*Next day lunch*

Stardust and the other three were listening to people who wanted to join their group for the talent show. As another failed audition left, they were about to call next when they heard the most beautiful voice. It was so full of emotion it was like they alone were supposed to hear it at that time.

"Find that voice" was all that Shadowi needed to say before they all sprinted of to find the owner of the amazing voice. Stardust ran ahead while the others check the class rooms. She stopped outside the music room. The angelic voice seemed to come from inside.

"Guys over here!" the others ran over. Without caring who was inside Shadowi kicked the door open. Yugi look up shocked at their sudden entrance.

"Um can I help YOU!" he said getting peeved that he was getting interrupted.

"We were wondering if you would like to team up for the talent show." Shadowi said not wanting Yugi to get mad at her for being subtle and wasting his time. Yugi pondered this offer for a while until he made up his mind.

"I-

**Ok that's a rap.**

**Adis: D: that is really mean.**

**Me: My story. My rules.**

**Adis: People are gonna hate you.**

**Me: Please don't hate me. 5 reviews get you the next chapter.**

**Adis: THAT IS NOT FAIR! NO ONE READS THIS!**

**Me: prove my yami wrong people. Review. Oh flame don't flame I don't care. I can take it. So re-cap review=chapter. Got it? GO!**


	5. Operation capture the king part 1

**Sorry, sorry, sorry *bows* Sorry that this is a little later than I wanted it to be. Sorry.**

**Adis: Calm down. You guys don't mind do you?**

**Me: Any way forgot what happened? The go back and check I live in the present not the past.**

**Adis: Marik disclaimer!**

**Marik: GRRRRRR. Yuppers doesn't own anything so get lost lawyers.**

**Me: This is chappie is gonna be mostly be with Yami. But some of Yugi. On ward march.**

"I would love to join. I must ask you though why me?" Yugi said.

"Cause you're an amazing singer." Shadowi said, Yugi blushed a little.

"Hay what's this?" Stardust said bending down to pick up a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Oh! That's...uh...nothing." he said trying to grab it out of the girl's hands. Stardust's eyes scanned quickly over the tear stained page.

"T-t-that's...beautiful...and sad...but brilliant." tears welled up in her eyes. Shadow snatched the paper that had reduced her hikari to tears. After reading the paper she handed it to Mai who read it and handed it to Ushio.

"That my friends is what we are going to perform." Shadowi said with a look that said "You better be ready to die if you object to this plan". They started practice immediately.

*With Yami*

Yami was lying on the roof of the school. It was his free period and this is was what he did in it. Think. That's all. Just think. In fact on this particular day he was thinking about Yugi for a change.

*FLASHBACK TIME!*

Yami knew the moment he closed his mouth that ending it with Yugi was just wrong. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life and there was nothing he could do to change it. Yugi's expression went from curios to crushed. That image of Yugi would never leave Yami's mind. Yami felt tears on his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of his light not now not ever. Running away would give him time to think. With that thought Yami hurried off. He could swear that he heard Yugi call after him but not wanting to see what might happen next so Yami quickened his pace.

Yami look back at the Kame game shop one last time before he set off to go to a friend's house. This friend who ever it might be would hopefully take him in. With his stuff in hand he headed off to some ones house.

He had tried all of his friends except Tea and Seto. He was getting no were. Yami sighed as he exited Joey's apartment building.

'Who next? Tea or Seto' He decide that Tea was his best option.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Tea opened her front door to find Yami standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh!" Tea squealed "Yami what are you doing here?"

"Uh...It's a long story" Tea let Yami. After about half an hour of Yami telling Tea what had happened and Tea making understanding noises. Tea said that Yami could stay for as long as he wanted. After Yami had thanked her for the thousand nth time he went to the guest room so he could unwind. He tried using the mindlink to check on Yugi but Yugi kept it shut. Tight.

Half an hour later Tea called him down for dinner. Dinner was uneventful and after Yami helped Tea with the dishes. That is when it happened. Tea just pulled Yami into a kiss.

"What was that?!" Yami said after Tea broke away from him.

"A kiss silly." Tea said playfully pushing Yami's bangs out of his eyes.

"But why?"

"Cause I like you Yami. Will you go out with me?" Tea said with pleading eyes. Yami was shocked and he didn't want to break another heart. If he said no then Tea might kick him out but if he said yes then Yugi and him would no longer be a option.

"I will Tea."

"YAY! I'M GONNA CALL EVERYONE! Except Yugi though" Tea did a merry jig as she left the kitchen.

*END FLASHBACK!*

Sighing Yami got up and decided to go and see what all the gossip was about. He had heard a lot about the music corridor.

"Right then the music corridor it is" he muttered to himself as he left the roof. Yami didn't see the dark figure with a walkie-talkie who was hiding in the shadows.

"Ryou. Time to put operation capture the king into action over and out" the figure said into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok everyone you heard. It's happening. Let's move out! Over and out" Ryou said through the walkie-talkie.

"Ok! Over!" came the replies from everyone involved in capture the king plan.

**And that's all. Updates will be back to normal hopefully.**

**Adis: Good. Review.**

**Me: Flame don't flame I don't care. I would like to see others reviewing as well not just my regulars. Even though I love them too pieces. (Chucks all manner of cool stuff to **Shadows of the midnight wolf**, **4fireking** and my guest reviewer who goes by the name of **Spottedflame00**) So review whoever you may be. Oh btw check my profile cause there will be questions for stories on there in the updates section and stuff. I'm just gonna shut up now and let you get on with er life I guess.**


	6. Operation capture the king part 2

**Heh-hay! Guess what I'm back! And breathing!**

**Adis: That's a good thing how?**

**Me: Shut-up. I was reading through my reviews as you do and I felt inspired to put another chapter up. I've got a story forming in my head but some of the character parts are missing :/ I've put questions on my profile. Yes I actually did something that I said I was going to do. So yes after you have read the chapter and REVIEWED go up the page press the button that says YUPPERS2DAT and scroll down a little and find my update with questions in. Then use your head to think and when you got the answer PM me cause this is for you. Answer the questions you get a hopefully interesting story. I really want to know what you want. This story forming in my head is for you. You want it? Answer the questions and I'll reply with thanks and hopefully the summary I'm gonna use. I've all ready got a reply from **Shadows of the Midnight Wolf **and I thank you for it! :D I just need Marik and Malik I will be thinking but hay ho if you think you know just let me know. Any way Ryou disclaimer!**

**Ryou: Ok! Y2D doesn't own anything! **

**Me: A bit of an OCC Bakura in this chapter but it will make you laugh.**

Yami was casually strolling down the corridor as you do when suddenly from out of nowhere theThief King Bakura leapt out at him.

"GAH! THIEF! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yami screamed at him.

"GEEZE! KEEP YOUR HAIR ON PHARAOH! I was looking for you because...uh...er..." a small mumble could be heard from his pocket.

"What's that noise?"

"NOTHING! I CAN'T HERE A THING!"

"That's because you're YELLING! STUPID BAKA!"

"Keep it down Pharaoh people are trying to learn."

"Since when did you care about others well being?"

"Since Ryou made me watch the Tellie Tubbies...oops"

"Y-y-y-you watched the Tellie Tubbies! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Yami rolled around on the floor for a good ten minutes until Bakura hit him. Realising his bad deed he got a Tellie Tubbie doll and apologised to it. This sent Yami into more fits of laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok what did you want Thief before you revealed your secrets?" Yami said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Huh? Oh right yeah. Ryou dropped one of the Egyptian God cards in one of the giant wheelie bins out back." Bakura said as if it wasn't important.

"WHAT! I GOTTA GO!" Yami ran off swearing to himself in colourful Egyptian. Bakura pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Doe leader. This is..."

"Say it."

"Fine! Doe leader. This is...UGH...the Snowy Tubbie. The King has left the castle. I repeat the King has left the castle. Over."

"Good ok guys let's move out. Over!"

Yami ran like the wind through the school desperate to save the God card from an un-timely destruction by rats. Skidding round the corner he saw Ryou peering over the side of the bin.

"RYOU!" Yami yelled. Ryou jumped.

"Uh..yes Y-Yami?" he stuttered out.

"Did you actually drop the one of the God cards in the bin? Or is this a prank?" Yami said. The rest of the gang came round the corner except for Tea who had double-no triple hard maths that afternoon.

"Did you find it Ryou?" Malik called to his fellow hikari.

"No. I'm too short to see. That far in."

"There's a simpl' way ta solv' dis." everyone looked at Joey with fake curiosity except for Yami who had real curiosity "You gotta be kiddin' me? Ok right den one of us has ta get in da bin and look for da card. I dink it shoul' be Yam' cause he's da tallest except Seto who has a million dolla' trench coat on and ya don't make Seto Kaiba do stuff. Now do ya?"

"The mutt's right Yami should go in. See as he is the most protective and tallest." Seto said smirking. Suddenly Bakura and Marik picked up Yami and chuck him in the bin.

"HAY! This is new school clothes!" Yami yelled.

"Just find the card Pharaoh"

"Shut-up Thief." Yami spent a good twenty minutes of looking for the card "Are you sure that it was one of the God cards?"

"Yes." Ryou said look at an imaginary watch.

"Hello what's this...?" Yami bent down and pick up a duel monster card "It's a Kurbio **(sp?)**"

"My Kurbio! Now come to think of it I think it was Kurbio I dropped instead of a God card...aheh heh." Ryou said slowly backing away from the angry Pharaoh "RUN!" the group ran for their little lives.

'Great now I'm ten minutes late for my' he shudders 'date with Tea.' Yami ran off to said date.

*With Yugi after his first rehearsal*

"Wow Yugi you're really good!" Stardust said.

"Yup she's right!"

"Hay lets go to Burger world!" Mai said as she dragged her friends to Burger world.

*At Burger world*

Yugi sat there pushing his burger around his plate while his new friends ate like there's no tomorrow.

"Ushio! Do you have to eat like that!" Shadowi complained.

"wmhmamt dmo nmomw?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Calm down hon. Ushio doesn't know proper table manners."

"Hay Yugi are you ok?" Stardust said with a touch of worry.

"Hmmm? Oh uh yeah I'm fine." he said fighting back the tears "It's just...seeing you guys bicker among your selves it reminded me of the good old times. With my old friends."

"Oh my Ra! Are we making you feel upset?" Shadowi said.

"What!? No way. I'm just having trouble getting my head around everything still. I'm sorry. I've gotta go. Bye!" Yugi sprang up and ran out of Burger world leaving an uneaten burger behind him.

"Oh right then. Oh look he left his burger." Shadowi said eyeing the burger who seemed to be cowering in fear.

"Fight for the burger?" Ushio said.

"You're on!" Shadowi said standing up.

"Oh no here we go again..." Stardust said getting out a stretcher.

**Ok that's all for now. Don't forget the questions. Unless you've already replied. Oh who do you want to win the fight Ushio or Shadowi? Leave your wish in the review I'll give you some time to think. Oh if you review I tell you when I'm gonna update.**

**Adis: Review. Flame don't flame. We don't care.**


	7. LAST CHAPTER! ULTIMATE FLUFFINESS!

***Comes in crying* Hi everyone *snuffle* This is it *sob* The last chapter of What hurts the most *sniff* I know you're think "Geeze it's just the end of the story get over it" But if you write on here you'll know how I feel *snuffle* I can't believe that this is my last chapter for this story! *cries* I've never complete anything before! Well *sniff* I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added and favourite this story. It means the world. Oh and all who've added or favourite me I forget which one it is. I want to especially thank **Shadows of the Midnight Wolf **for reviewing each chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know I've had fun writing this.**

**Adis: Can we move this along I think they want you to disclaim stuff and get on with it...**

**Me: Oh right yeah I'll disclaim this chapter. Ahem:**

**I/Yuppers2dat here by state that I/thee does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or What hurts the most song (the Nightcore version is the best and is the one that goes with this story) or any other copyrighted thing.**

**How was that?**

**Adis: Average. *Sees my face* I mean Meadville.**

**Me: :D Oh guest review reply:**

**Maria Jose: Glad you like it. I hope this lives up to your expectations. All pairings still stand. Hopefully you still won't be wanting Tea's blood by the end. Check out my new story. Revew perhaps?**

**Read on.**

"**song" Yugi singing**

**(song) backing singing**

Stardust and Mai sat there watching Shadowi and Ushio fight like cat and dog of the burger.

"This is hilarious!" Mai said.

"Should we stop them?"

"No way hon. This is comedy gold." After half an hour of fighting Shadowi emerged victories.

"Now I can enjoy this burger!" Shadowi said. After They waved their goodbyes to Ushio they headed home to get some well deserved rest.

*Three weeks later, The day of the performance, 08:40 am*

Yugi fidgeted in his chair. Today was the day. At 19:00 pm the show would start and Yugi and the other contenders would show off their skills to the school and parents. The night before Yugi wasted most of his money on calling his Grandpa to tell him about it. Grandpa had said he'd try his best to make it but no promises. Yugi was wondering who he'd be up against exactly so seeing as he had a good ten minutes until school starts he decided to check the signup sheet. He made his way to the signup sheet. He scanned the battered paper quickly.

'Huh? That's odd I would have thought Yami would've wanted to do something like this. Oh well maybe he'll listen to the song and hear my sadness...?' Yugi thought. The warning bell rang. This meant Yugi had to leg it or otherwise face detention.

*Yugi's free period*

Yugi, Stardust, Shadowi and Ushio were having one of their last rehearsals while Mai was checking the smoke machine and putting the finishing touches on their costumes. After about twenty minutes of rehearsing Yugi said,

"We should take a break."

"Yugi's right Shadowi we've been working hard. You can't make us practice again!" Stardust said waving her arms around.

Shadowi sighed "Fine we can take a break."

*Lunch time*

"You guys leg it to the music room and I'll grab the sandwiches. I don't want any rivals in there instead of us!" Shadowi said shooing them away. Yugi and the other three ran off. Shadowi snuck into the dining hall and grabbed a couple of ready made lunch bags.

'No one will notice' she thought.

*SHADOWI! YOU SIAD YOU BOUGHT THOSE!* Stardust screamed through the mindlink.

'Oops I let my defences down. Damn'

*Sorry hikari of mine*

*Just get your butt in here before I drag it here for you!*

*Eeep! I'm coming geeze!*

Yugi sat there eating hid sandwich not really paying attention to what was going on. He was too busy trying to break down Yami's defences so he could hear what he was thinking. He had no such luck. They practice throughout lunch and were almost late for registration.

*18:50 pm*

Yugi was sitting back stage letting Mai put classic gothic make up on his face. He was wearing; a black tank top, with a leather jacket on, leather trousers **(Yes I'm British and use mostly British words)** and some chains here and there also let's not forget Yugi's classic choker. Stardust had a black dress on. The bodice was clingy and everything blow that was made from black net. She had just a hint of make up to make her look pale. Mai said nothing on the eyes or lips otherwise she wouldn't look innocent. Shadowi was pacing up and down. She wore; an identical dress to Stardust, with a leather jacket, black and white stripped tights and gothic make up. Ushio was dressed like Yugi minus the chocker and pulse the black bandana with white skulls on it.

They sat there for a good forty minutes until it was their turn. They were the only act left and from the sound of the applause from the last act they had some pretty big shoes to fill. Yugi and the others stood in the wings of the stage. Yugi peeped round. The hall was full with students and parents. At the back of the hall Solomon Moto slipped in. Yugi smiled to himself.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE...UH..." a student whispered something to the head "OH...NEXT UP WE HAVE A BAND CALLED BROKEN WINGS! WITH USHIO, SHADOWI, STARDUST AND YUGI WITH MAI HELPING IN THE WINGS!" Yugi walked out followed by the others. Taking their places on stage Mai turned the smoke on creating a misty effect on the stage. They started playing a beat. **(Read or listen to the song. Nightcore version. What hurts the most.)**

Yugi opened his mouth and let his heart pour into the song,

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,

That don't bother me,

I can take a few tears now and then,

And just let them out,"

"I'm not afraid to cry,

Every once in a while even though goin' on,

With you gone still upsets me,"

"There are days,

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay,

But that's not what gets me,"

Yami sat in the crowd of students. Yugi was amazing. Yami let down his mental barriers wanting Yugi to do the same. Yugi felt the mindlink open so he just let down his mental barriers too. They could sense each other's feelings from the past couple of months.

"But what hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And having so much to say,"

(Much to say)

"And watching you walk away,"

(Walk away)

"An' never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seein' that lovin' you,

Is what I was trying to do,"

/Instrumental/

Yami was on the verge of tears. He didn't think his Aibou would be so upset about the break up. He assumed that he would've gone back to studying and just forget about him. Yugi saw that tears were in Yami's eyes. He almost cried himself.

"What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

An' having so much to say,

An' watching you walk away,"

"And never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seein' that lovin' you,

Is what I was tryin' to do,"

/Instrumental/

Yami was now crying silently. Yugi keep his eye's souly **(is that a word?) **on Yami. All Yami wanted to do was slap Tea, go hug, pepper him with kisses and never let him go again.

"It's hard to deal with the pain,

Of losing you everywhere I go,

But I'm doin' it,

It's hard to force the smile when I,

See our old friends and I'm alone,"

Joey shifted uneasily in his chair. Maybe elbowing Tristan a little too hard.

"Still harder...

Gettin' up,

Gettin' dressed,

Living with this regret,

But I know if I could do it over,"

"I would trade,

Give away all those words,

That I saved in my heart,

That I left unspoken,"

"What hurts the most,"

(What hurts the most)

"Was being so close,"

(So close)

"And having so much to say,"

(Much to say)

"And watching you walk away,"

(And walk walk away)

"An' never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seein' that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do,

OOOOOOHHH,

WOOOOOAAAA,

HEEEEE,

YEEEEAAAAH,

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,"

"An' never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seein' that lovin' you ,

Is what I was tryin' to do,"

/Instrumental and end/

Yugi broke down into tears. He didn't think he'd actually cry maybe just hold it in until he got home but no his emotion got the better of him. Yugi didn't really care that he was crying in front of everyone. He just wanted to let it all out.

Yami felt a huge wave of emotion flood though the mindlink. Pain, anger, despair, self loathing and just plain bitter heart break and it was all caused by Yami.

'My Aibou is crying because of me...I must do something!' Yami thought as he leapt out of his seat. He made a mad dash for the stage and "accidently" knocked Bakura off his chair. Running up to Yugi he pulled the small teen into a bear hug.

Yugi was shocked someone was showing affection to him. He hadn't felt this happy since...well forever...at least that's what it felt like. Pushing this person off him he realised that it was Yami.

'Yami...hugging me?'

"I'm sorry Aibou..." Yami said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yami...I-" Yugi was cut off due to the fact Yami just pulled his head closer and kissed him in a fiery passionate kiss. Yami broke away when he needed to breathe.

"Take me back...?" he whispered in to Yugi's gravity defying hair.

"Yes...YES YAMI YES!" Yugi started leaping with joy. This day couldn't get any better. Yami pulled Yugi into another kiss and all of Yugi's old friends came to the stage.

"Yami as much as we would love to see you kissing Yugi all day long we have something to say..." the CEO said with his arm rapped round Joey's waist. Yugi push Yami off him and look at them all. Joey with Seto. Ryou with Bakura. Mail with Marik. Tristan with Serenity-much to Joey's disliking. Duke looking rather lonely still being single but Yugi had a seeking suspicion he had his eye on Tea. Just the way he'd go out of his way to help her was a sign.

"Yug'...We'r' sorry for bein' jerks and dichin' you cause of wha' Tea said. We'r' sorry man. Buddies?" Joey said with pleading eyes.

"Of course! I understand. I just want to be friends again!"

'Ah...bless Yugi's forgiving nature.' Yami thought.

"YAY!" Joey put Yugi in a headlock while the others tried to help get him out of it.

"You did the right thing Yami." said a voice from behind. Turning round Yami saw that it was Shadowi with the other three.

"Thank you."

"Well we'll be out of your hair." Shadowi said turning to leave

"Wait! Hang out with us?" Shadowi pondered this proposal and nodded. They all had a bunch of hugs and stuff not noticing the angry Tea approaching.

"YAMI! HOW COULD YOU?! THAT'S IT YOU CAN'T STAY AT MY HOUSE!" Tea screamed.

"I'm sorry Tea. I never wanted it to be this way..."

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMTHING!" Tea yelled before breaking down into tears.

'Poor Tea. Her pretty face shouldn't have tears on it. Should I comfort her?' Duke thought. He bent down to level with Tea and pulled her into a tight hug. Yugi smiled to himself maybe it would be ok.

"There there Tea. You're gonna be just fine. You're a pretty girl and before you know it some lucky guy will be with you...I hope it's me..." realising what he had just said he thought heck this couldn't get worse so he kissed her. On the cheek.

"Wha...? Duke? What do you mean? IS THIS A JOKE!?" she said shoving him off her and sanding up.

"No! I swear! I like you Tea! Wait what have I done!?" Duke scramble towards Yugi.

Tea's eyes softened "That's so sweet...AWWWWW come here you fool!" Tea grab Duke and hauled him to his feet. Yugi look round at his new and old friends and smiled.

'You never know what you've got until you've lost it...'

**THE END! Awwww the end...I feel sad now. Did you like the moral? Did you cry, giggle, feel like you could jump for joy at Yugi's and Yami's kiss? If not I did something wrong. Feel better about Tea? Well I've loved writing it. Make sure to check out my new story. Ok I want your feedback. Pretty please!? Oh and 4fireking I'll get to reviewing one of your stories soon I've just been crazy busy. Review! :D**


End file.
